<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Owen Shaws A+ Parenting by Highclasstrash</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25962127">Owen Shaws A+ Parenting</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Highclasstrash/pseuds/Highclasstrash'>Highclasstrash</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Tumblr Prompts by Highclasstrashposts [11]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bad Parenting, Canon-Typical Violence, Deke Shaw Needs a Hug, Gen, Protective Jemma Simmons, Protective Leo Fitz</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 01:47:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,251</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25962127</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Highclasstrash/pseuds/Highclasstrash</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>anonymous prompted: "LAST ONE I PROMISE, a s5 au where owen shaw is somehow alive and kicking but he's kind of a super asshole? like his wife died and he shut down via john winchester type? and hes a super asshole to deke too? and fitzsimmons, especially after finding out deke is their grandson, r not here for it and r just hella badass"</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Deke Shaw &amp; Jemma Simmons, Deke Shaw &amp; Skye | Daisy Johnson, Leo Fitz &amp; Deke Shaw, Leo Fitz &amp; Deke Shaw &amp; Jemma Simmons, Leo Fitz/Jemma Simmons</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Tumblr Prompts by Highclasstrashposts [11]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1774090</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>59</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Owen Shaws A+ Parenting</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Melinda May woke up in an unknown place, with the man who sent them to the future standing over her.  She groaned and sat up.  "Where are we?"  She asked, then looked past the man (Enoch, she remembered) at the very familiar logo painted on the wall.  S.H.I.E.L.D.  "The Zephyr.  How?  What is going on?"</p><p>"They grabbed us just in time."  Enoch said in his halting, not quite natural sounding voice.  "Anchored us against the gravity storm."</p><p>"Who?"  May asked.  Enoch looked behind him, and she followed his gaze to watch two people, both their faces covered, entered whatever room they were in.  She hastily stood up, poising herself for a fight, should one break out.  </p><p>But she stopped as an old woman walked in behind the two, smiled at May, held out a small wooden bird, and said:  "I've waited such a long time to see you again."</p><p>Robin Hinton.  Her father was an Inhuman who could made people see how they died when they touched him.  She gestured for May to follow, and she started walking.  May did her best to limp after, all the way to the cockpit.  What should have been a short walk felt like Hell on her injured leg.</p><p>Sunlight shone through the windows of the Zephyr as Robin and May sat next to the controls.  The plane was a mess, but the power was still working.</p><p>"How are you here?"  May asked when they both had sat down.</p><p>Robin didn't answer right away.  She stared blankly up at a wall for several long seconds.  "There's something else I need to remember . . ." she muttered to herself, then her eyes focused and she looked at May again.  "Sorry.  What did you ask?"</p><p>May sighed.  "How are you even here?"</p><p>Robin smiled.  "I told you we'd survive the crash."  She said it she was repeating it for the thousandth time.</p><p>"The crash?"  May was not understanding in the slightest.  "I'm not sure I know what you're--"</p><p>"Don't be put out if you can't follow Robins train of thought."  May looked over at the two men who approached.  One looked vaguely familiar, the other did not.</p><p>"It's like her life is a deck of cards shuffled out of order."  The other man tried to explain.  "She's a seer, but nowadays she can't separate past, present, and future."</p><p>"My name is Samuel Voss," the first man said, then jerked his head to the side at the other man, "and this is Owen Shaw.  Sorry for the rough rescue, but you have to act fast when gravity storms start kicking up."</p><p>"Shaw?"  May asked as she shook their hands.  "Do you happen to have a kid?"</p><p>Owens frowned in confusion.  "You've met Deke?  He's alright down there?"</p><p>"He's alive."  May said.  "He didn't make a great first impression with me."  She held up her wrist, showing off the metric Deke had stabbed into her.  She let her hand drop when she noticed the others on the Zephyr covering themselves with spare cloth and picking up the large claw devices.  "You're going back out?"</p><p>"Yeah, my crew is gonna go out and collect your friends."  Voss smiled as Owen started walking away.</p><p>"Wait.  They made it to the surface?  How do you know?"  May limped forward in earnest.  </p><p>Voss looked at Robin.  "She told me.  A decade ago."  A loud explosion sounded in the sky, and May whipped her head around to look out the window.  A Trawler was falling, and fast.  "Don't worry.  Robin told me they survive this crash, too."  Voss said, then walked over to talk to his crew.</p><p>- - - </p><p>"Is everyone alright?"  Coulson yelled as soon as his head stopped ringing from the crash.  He got a response of pained and annoyed groans from four different voices, so he took that as four 'yes's.</p><p>"We should get out before something happens to the ship."  Fitz shakily stood from his seat.</p><p>"Are you kidding?"  Deke stumbled into the cockpit.  "Go out into the roach infested planet without protection?"</p><p>"What else are we supposed to do?"  Daisy snapped at him.  "Stay in here and wait for everyone else to come get us?"</p><p>"There has to be a sustainable shelter out there."  Simmons said, looking out the front window.  "At least an atmosphere, if people have survived down here."</p><p>"I just crashed a spaceship, what if the engine explodes?"  Coulson stood up and leaned over the controls to look out the window.</p><p>"These things are built to take damage, it'll be fine."  Deke leaned against the back of Daisys seat.</p><p>"What's that?"  Simmons pointed out at the landscape.  Everyone followed her gaze and watched as a line of small figures started getting closer.</p><p>"It's like a line of ants."  Daisy squinted to see better.  "Do you think those are the people?"</p><p>"Maybe . . ."  Fitz trailed off.  </p><p>"Are those Vrell-Nexians?"  Coulson asked, and everyone looked at Deke for an answer.</p><p>Deke shook his head.  "No, they're moving too slow.  And just call them roaches like everyone else."</p><p>"What should we do, sir?"  Simmons asked Coulson.</p><p>Coulson looked at Daisy.  "We should stay in here and wait for them to come to us.  They seem to know their way around."</p><p>So they waited.  They watched the sun move from behind the Trawler to in front of it.  </p><p>Deke stood up and put on his space helmet when the line of people were almost at the ship.</p><p>"What are you doing?"  Coulson stood up and blocked the ladder.</p><p>"I'm going out to meet them."  Dekes voice was slightly muffled from inside the helmet.  "I'll be back."  Coulson grabbed his arm.  Deke took his helmet off and glared.  "What do I have to gain by abandoning you guys here?"</p><p>That was a fair point.  Coulson let go, and the S.H.I.E.L.D agents watched Deke climb up the ladder and heard howling winds when he opened the hatch on the ceiling.  They watched through the window as Deke approached the people, exchanged words, and took an offered duffel bag from them.  He started floating back up to the Trawler, and the four agents heard a pair of feet make a heavy landing on the roof.  </p><p>The hatch opened, and the duffel bag dropped in, followed by Deke.  "Put those on."  He told them.  "They're taking us to their base, May's there already."</p><p>There were coats, cloaks, cloth scraps, and goggles in the bag.  Everyone started layering their clothes, covering up any exposed skin.  The five of them walked with the group of True Believers for a long time.  The sun had set, and the constellations of the night sky made themselves visible.</p><p>"Nobody knows these people are alive?"  Simmons said over the wind, holding tight to Fitz.</p><p>"People were sent here as a death sentence."  Deke explained.  "Even I thought they were dead."</p><p>The Zephyr was right in front of them.  "Why doesn't Kasius send for the bodies to be recovered?"</p><p>"No, you don't understand."  Deke said, walking inside and waiting for the scientists.  "They're not just dead.  As far as everyone in the Lighthouse is concerned, everybody that came up here was torn to scraps."  He took off his helmet and took in his surroundings.  "But they're all still alive and living in an actual airplane."  </p><p>"Fitz," Jemma took off her gloves and looked around, "your design really withstood the test of time."</p><p>Deke turned around and stared at the scientists.  "Wait, you designed this?"  His awe was genuine.  "I can't imagine what it must have been like to f--"</p><p>"Deke?"  </p><p>The man in question looked past FitzSimmons and gasped softly.  "Dad."  Deke smiled and took off running.</p><p>Owen Shaw welcomed his son with open arms, hugging him tightly as soon as he was close enough.  "Deke!  Thank God you're safe."</p><p>Deke laughed happily.  "I missed you so much."</p><p>"How did you end up tagging along with these people?"  Owen pulled away from the hug and glanced at the scientist, then did a double take and stared at them.</p><p>Deke smiled.  "It's a long story, I can tell you . . ." he frowned and followed his fathers line of sight.  "Dad?  What's wrong?"</p><p>Owen shrugged his son away and stepped closer to FitzSimmons, seething fury flashed across his face.  "You two?  What the <em>Hell</em> are you two doing here?"</p><p>"Dad!"  Deke grabbed his fathers arm.  "That's Fitz and Simmons, they're the--"</p><p>"I know who they are!"  Owen shoved Deke back and continued stalking towards the engaged couple.  The rest of the S.H.I.E.L.D team had run in to see what was happening.  Fitz stepped in front of Simmons protectively.  "You taught Alya everything she knew.  You're the reason they killed her!"  Owen pointed accusingly at the two.  Voss ran in and tried to restrain Owen, who struggled and continued yelling.  "And now you're going to get my son killed!"  </p><p>"Dad, calm down!"  Deke looked shocked, but he still put himself between his father and his new companions.  "What are you--?"</p><p>Owens arms were pinned down to his sides by Voss, so when he lashed out, he kicked.  And he kicked Deke right where the Kree had stabbed him.  </p><p>As Deke stumbled back and hit the floor, Coulson ran forward and punched Owen with his bionic hand.  Owen went limp.  For a long minute, the only sounds on the Zephyr were the sounds on the outside.  </p><p>"What the <em>Hell.</em>"  Fitz was the first one to speak.</p><p>Deke grunted as he pulled himself up from the floor.  Voss rushed forward to help.  Deke looked at Fitz and Simmons like he was seeing completely different people.  </p><p>"I'm sorry."  Voss said breathlessly.  "He's never done anything like that before."</p><p>Simmons frowned.  "Who's Alya?"</p><p>Deke leaned against the wall and pressed his hand against his stab wound.  "My mother."  He blinked a few times.  </p><p>"What the Hell is that supposed to mean?"  Daisy looked between everyone, just as confused as everyone else.  Nobody had an answer for that.</p><p>"Let's get him somewhere he won't hurt anyone else when he wakes up."  Coulson pointed to Owens unconscious body.  Two of Voss' crew members immediately jumped in and started dragging him to the lockers.  "You two, get to medical."  Coulson pointed to Daisy, then to Deke, who coughed and winced.  They both followed the order without objection.</p><p>After everyone else on the plane had gone off to keep themselves busy, Voss spoke to FitzSimmons.  "I didn't want to say this in front of Deke and the others."  He lowered his voice and looked to Simmons.  "But you do look a lot like Dekes mom."</p><p>Fitz and Simmons shared a confused look, then turned back to Voss.  "What?"</p><p>"Alya was kind of like a doctor in the Lighthouse," Voss started to explain, "you know, helping people who were sick or injured.  Her mother was a real doctor and taught her everything."  He looked at the floor solemnly.  "The Kree killed her when Deke was nine."</p><p>"What are you saying?"  Fitz asked quietly.</p><p>"I think you two are Alyas parents."  Voss told them plainly.  "You definitely look like them, just younger."</p><p>"And that would make us Dekes <em>grandparents</em>."  Simmons muttered.  She looked in the direction of medical.  "He's hurt, I should check on him."</p><p>Voss watched her go and spoke after a few seconds of silence.  "You guys are taking that news pretty well, despite everything."</p><p>"We're dealing with a lot right now," Fitz started following his fiance, "just wait until the shock wears off."</p><p>- - - </p><p>"I can't believe they stabbed you."  Daisys voice floated out from where the lab used to be.  </p><p>A male voice hissed in pain.  "I guess I kind of deserved it, after what I did."  Jemma stopped outside the door and took a deep breath.  "Coulson and May both punched me."</p><p>"I think I can put off being mad at you until you resolve whatever's going on with your dad."  Daisys voice was quieter, as if she was concentrating.  "Do you know what that was?"</p><p>"I have no idea."  Dekes voice answered.  "He's never done that before."</p><p>Jemma opened the door and walked in.  Deke was sitting on a table, holding the hem of his shirt up while Daisy did her best to change the bandage over the stab wound.  They both looked up as Jemma entered.</p><p>"Thank God, I'm not good at this."  Daisy stepped back.</p><p>Jemma knelt down in front of Deke and bandaged his wound the best she could with the limited supplied.  The silence was very awkward.  </p><p>"I'm sorry."  Deke blurted out suddenly.  "I didn't know he was going to do that."</p><p>"It's not your fault."  Jemma reassured with a small smile.  She wouldn't bring up what Voss said, not in front of the team.  She stood up after she finished working.  "Don't do anything too strenuous, you could hurt yourself more."</p><p>"Thanks."  Deke nodded and stood up.  "I'm going to talk to my dad, see if he's calmed down."</p><p>"Be careful."  Jemma called after him.</p><p>Deke passed Fitz in the hallway, who watched him with weary eyes.  Deke shrugged it off and explored the Zephyr.  He found his father near the bunks, locked in what looked like a cage full of personal belongings.</p><p>Owen blinked up at his son.  "Deke?  What happened?"</p><p>"You saw Fitz and Simmons and you freaked out.  You said they're the reason Mom died, and they were trying to kill me."  Deke crossed his arms.  "What was that about?"</p><p>Owen sighed and leaned against the chain link door.  "If your grandparents hadn't taught your mother everything they did, she would still be alive."  He said bitterly.  "The Blues killed all the smart people, and they're the reason she was that smart."</p><p>Dekes eyes widened.  "They're my grandparent?"</p><p>Owen nodded, looking even more bitter.  "If it weren't for them, we wouldn't be living in the Lighthouse."</p><p>Deke blinked and pinched the bridge of his nose.  "You're telling me . . ." he sighed and looked up, "<em>Nana and Bobo</em> caused the Earth to break apart?"</p><p>"No, not just them."  Owen rolled his eyes.  "Their whole team.  S.H.I.E.L.D."</p><p>Deke did not understand what his father was saying.  "So why did you--" something behind Owen caught his eye.  "What's that?"</p><p>Owen looked, and quickly snatched up the white rock his son was staring at.  "This is how we got them here."</p><p>"So that's why you kept it."  Deke grabbed a set of keys off the wall and started fumbling with the lock.  "That's how we get them back.  I saw the time machine, we need to give it to them."</p><p>"Deke, they're not going back."  Owen said, pushing the door open.</p><p>"What do you mean?"  Deke frowned.  "They have to.  How else are they supposed to prevent all this?"  He gestures around the room.</p><p>"They cause <em>all</em> <em>this</em>."  Owen stepped forward, out of the locker.  "If we keep them here, they don't go back and break the planet."</p><p>Deke stared.  "You <em>just</em> told me two of them are my grandparents and now you're telling me they can't leave?"  He held his hand out.  "Give that to me.  They're going back."</p><p>Owen sighed.  "I really wish you would make this easier for me.  But, I guess some things just run in the family."</p><p>Deke took a careful step back.  "What--?"</p><p>Owen slammed the white rock against his sons head.  Deke grunted and fell to the floor, but he was still conscious.  Owen grabbed him by the front of his jacket and dragged him into the locker, closing the door and locking it.  "Your mother told me trouble wasn't genetic.  I guess she was wrong."</p><p>As Owen started walking down the hallway, leaving the white rock on the floor, Deke sat up and blinked rapidly to clear his vision.  He had to get out.</p><p>He looked up at the ceiling, to clear his confusion more than anything else, and he saw a gap between the top of the fence and the roof of the plane.  About a foot and a half, he could make it.</p><p>Deke turned the knob on his belt buckle, and he started floating.  He squeezed through the gap above the fence, then dropped to the floor.  He picked up the rock and started walking as quietly as he could, despite his listing to the side.</p><p>Somehow, he made it to the lab without running into anyone.  Unfortunately, there were two people men guarding the door.  "Can, uh . . ." Deke blinked and tried his best to point to the door.  "Can I get-get through?  I think I'm--"</p><p>"Deke?"  The handle to the door was jiggled, but it did not open.  "What's going on?"</p><p>Deke swallowed thickly and felt something warm drip down the side of his neck.  The two guards looked concerned and one stepped forward to help.  Deke took off his belt buckle, shoved it into the other man, turned the control setting once, then twice, and the other man went flying to the opposite wall.  The other guard drew a knife and brandished it at Deke.</p><p>"Deke!"  Fitz yelled through the door.  "What's happening?!"</p><p>Coulson and May rounded the corner, saw one man stuck to a wall, saw another man holding a knife, and heard Fitz yelling and banging on a door.  They both ran forward to help Deke, who was definitely in no shape to fight.</p><p>As May and Coulson took the fight, Deke moved forward, unlocked the door, and stepped into the lab.  He looked over Fitz and Simmons' worried faces.  "I'm guessing Dad didn't really make a good first impression with the in-laws."</p><p>"What happened?"  Jemma immediately ran up to Deke.  He held up the white rock, spotted with blood.</p><p>"What is it?"  Fitz took the rock.</p><p>"He said--" Deke coughed.  "He said it's how you-you got, um, got here."</p><p>"It's part of a monolith."  Jemmas face dawned with realization before she looked back to the head injury.  "Who did this to you?"</p><p>Deke slumped over, finally falling unconscious.</p><p>"Here."  May appeared in the doorway and tossed the gavatonium belt buckle to the scientists.  "We'll take care of everyone else."</p><p>Fitz nodded, then turned to his grandson on the floor.  "Do you think he'll be okay?"</p><p>Jemma sighed.  "I told him not to do anything too physical, but I'll let this one slide."  She looked closer at the wound.  "It's not bleeding too much, he probably wasn't hit very hard if he stayed awake afterward."</p><p>"Do you think he know?"  Fitz asked, examining the monolith piece.  "He called us 'the in-laws.'"</p><p>"I doubt he doesn't"  Jemma started cleaning the blood off of Dekes head.  "Who do you think did this to him?"</p><p>"Wasn't he going to his father?"  Fitz asked.  The couple made eye contact.</p><p>Jemma clenched her hands into fists and stood up.  "I'm going to kill him.  Who would do something like that to their own child?"</p><p>"A man trying to keep his son safe."  The scientists turned to the door.  Owen Shaw was holding a hammer.  </p><p>"Funny way of showing it."  Fitz grabbed a heavy wrench and stepped in front of Deke and Jemma.</p><p>"I couldn't have him getting in the way."  Owen said. </p><p>"So you hit him over the head with a rock?"  Jemma seethed.  She picked up a screwdriver from the table next to her and threw it at Owen.</p><p>Owen watched the screwdriver and easily dodged it.  "What was that sup--?"</p><p>Fitz punched him.  "Deke definitely gets his intelligence from us."</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>